Minecraft Whodunnit
by Varexa
Summary: A crossover between the popular PC game Minecraft and the reality TV show Whodunnit. Each few chapters 1 famous minecrafter will be killed until there stands the killer and one last contestant who will figure out Whodunnit.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze.

However, today would mark the start of one of the biggest events in the history of Minecraftia. Inside Herobrine's Manor, a luxurious mansion was Steve the Butler. Even though he had been the butler of the estate for only three weeks, it was made painfully clear to him that he would have to follow murderous orders. In 7 days, 13 famous Minecrafters would arrive to the mansion to play a diabolical game of Life and Death.


	2. The Guests Have Arrived

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze in the air.

In Herobrine's Manor was Steve the Butler. Even though he had been the butler of the estate for only three weeks, it was made painfully clear to him that he must follow murderous orders. In just 1 hour, 13 famous Minecrafters would arrive to the mansion to play a diabolical game of life and death.

Steve was getting ready for the guests' arrivals. He was wearing a fancy white shirt with a black coat over it and nice black dress pants. He glanced out the window and saw several limos start to pull up. The guests had started to arrive.

Steve went outside and greeted his first guest. The boy looked strikingly similar to Steve; they almost looked like they could be related. However the guest had a "young" glow about them whereas Steve was much older.

"Hello ItsJerry" Steve said.

"Hello Steve" ItsJerry said back.

"You are the first guest to arrive. Go wait in the main room while the other contestants arrive. Your luggage will be taken care of." Steve said.

"Ok" ItsJerry replied as he strolled into the house.

Steve repeated the same greeting with each contestant. Sethbling, Kurtmac, Salted, Chimneyswift11, Honeydew, Wolv21, ipodmail, PaulSoaresJr, Notch, Gronkh and BajanCanadian all came and went into the main room.

Finally, the last guest had arrived.

"Hello Zisteau" Steve said.

"Hello" Zisteau replied. "Sorry, I was sorta running late when I got out of the airport."

"That's fine. Go wait in the main room" Steve instructed.

By now all 13 guests had arrived. Some of them knew each other while others were meeting for the first time. Steve strolled into the main room.

"Welcome welcome contestants" Steve said very loudly. "I'll be your butler; my name is Steve."

"Hey Steve" everybody said at the same time.

"I know this is an exciting time but first let's get you escorted to your rooms. You have three hours to unpack and socialize and then you will come back down to the main room where you will finally learn why you are here" Steve said.

Then the maids started leading each contestant up to their room.

While iPodMail was getting unpacked, Sethbling stopped by his room.

"So you're iPodMail" Seth said.

"Yep, and I take it you're Sethbling?" iPod said.

"Yeah" Seth replied. "Hey, I want to propose an alliance. Steve hasn't told us anything about the game we are playing except that it's a mystery. Do you want to work together?"

"Sure" iPod said. "It could both help us get far in the game."

Across the hall, Zisteau and Salted were having a conversation as well.

"So I've seen people making alliances" Salted said. "Should we make one?"

"Sure" Zisteau said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Okay, but let's make things more interesting" Salted said. "This is a mystery game so it will probably have clues. Let's pretend we are in completely different alliances so we can get more information" Salted suggested.

"Okay" Zisteau agreed.

Salted immediately joined a conversation with Gronkh, ChimneySwift and Kurtmac while Zisteau joined a conversation with Notch and BajanCanadian. The two had worked their way into those alliances. However, Salted glanced suspiciously at an alliance they hadn't got control of. It consisted of PaulSoaresJr, Honeydew, Wolv21 and ItsJerry. Wolv noticed Salted and accidentally dropped the glass of wine he was drinking.

A while later everybody went to their rooms to relax. Some were reading, some were texting their friends and family. A few were even in the backyard playing crochet. Everything was calm. Then all of a sudden, there was a giant crash. The contestants rushed to the main room and everybody started screaming.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Is he gonna be okay?!"

"Oh I can't look!"

In the center of the room was Wolv21 who had been crushed under a giant rock.


End file.
